1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a processor, a converter, an encoder, a decoder, a tuner, an electronic device, a method for driving any of them, a method for manufacturing any of them, a method for testing any of them, and a system including any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a screen of a television (TV) becomes larger, it is desired to be able to watch high-definition video. For this reason, ultra-high definition TV (UHDTV) broadcast has been increasingly put into practical use. Japan, which has promoted UHDTV broadcast, started 4K broadcast services utilizing a communication satellite (CS) and an optical line in 2015. The test broadcast of UHDTV (4K and 8K) by a broadcast satellite (BS) will start in the future. Therefore, various electronic devices which correspond to 8K broadcast are developed (see Non-Patent Document 1). In practical 8K broadcasts, 4K broadcasts and 2K broadcasts (full-high vision broadcast) will be also employed.